Twitches and Twonics 2
by ChaseTheDarkness
Summary: A month after the defeat of Thantos, Alex and Camryn go missing. Aron and Miranda request the help of the Davenports. Chase and Spike will stop at nothing to find them even if it means risking their lives. (Might have hints of Chase/Alex and Spike/Camryn)
1. Return to Coventry

AAAAAAAAAAAAA this was supposed to be out on October the 31st! Im sooooo sorry im way behind on all my fanfics just because of school and stuff but im back now thanks to the Christmas holidays! YAY. I'll try and catch up on all of my fanfics soon as but for now: the first chapter of Twitches and Twonics the sequel.  
Highly recommend you go read the first Twitches and Twonics to make any sense of this. Enjoy

* * *

It had been a month since the defeat of Thantos once again. Alex and Camryn had gone back to their normal ish lives and Chase and Spike had gone back to their normal ish life as well. Everything was going well for the two sets of twins until... Alex and Camryn go missing

At Coventry

Miranda was pacing up and down in worry. Aron was sitting down in deep thought.

"Aron what are we going to do" Miranda said

Aron snapped out of his thoughts "I don't know"

"We haven't seen Alex and Camryn for 2 week, 2 weeks Aron!"

"I know but we have looked ever where they could be. We need help with this"

"Yes we do" Miranda thought for a minuet and then it came to her "Chase and Spike. The Davenport's. They would help wont they"

"I guess they would. Go and get Karsh and Ileana and I'll open up a portal to take us there"

Miranda nodded and rushed off to find them. She came back minuets later with Karsh and Ileana. Aron had opened up the portal and they all stepped through.

At the Davenports

Chase was in the kitchen looking in the fridge for something to eat. Everyone els was out apart from Leo who was playing a video game in the living room

"Die Zombie" He yelled

"Leo, Tasha will not be happy if she saw you playing that game" Chase said still looking for some decent food

"She isn't here so its fine"

Suddenly a portal appeared in the room right in front of Leo. Four people stepped out of it. Leo screamed and he dropped his controller. Chase jumped and let out a small scream too. He turned around and saw it was Miranda, Aron, Karsh and Ileana. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys you scare us" he said walking up to them with a grin on his face

"Sorry for the intrusion but we need your help" Karsh said

Chase's face turned serious. "I there something wrong. What's happened?"

"Its Alex and Camryn! They've gone missing" Ileana said

"What?" Leo butted in

"Please can you help us find them" Miranda pleaded

"Of course. Come down to the lab. I'll send out a mission alert. its the fastest way to get everyone here"

Chase sent out the mission alert and soon enough everyone was in the lab. Aron told them the whole story.

"We are ready to help. What do you want us to do?" Mr Davenport asked

"Well..." Aron turned to Chase and Spike "Can you two come to Coventry and scan the area or something"

"Sure lets go" Spike was rearing to go.

Aron opened up the portal and they all went back to Coventry.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated


	2. The dark Shadow

sorry sorry and did I mention sorry. I've been really busy so I couldn't update but finally here is the next chapter

* * *

They arrived back to Coventry and Chase and Spike go to work. They wondered through the halls looking everywhere possible.

"Spike?"

"Yes Chase"

"I don't know why but this place feels...weird"

"Quit being a baby will you"

"It feels like were not alone"

"Well nooooooo. Miranda and Aron are just down the hall you douche"

"You can be so annoying sometimes"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Chase sighed and went up some stair while Spike stayed below. He walked along admiring the place, he was fascinated. Then a black shadow ran behind Chase. He quickly turned around to see nothing there.

"Just the wind. It was just the wind" Chase muttered to himself.

He carried on walking down the corridor but the black shadow ran right in front of him and knocked him off his feet. Chase shuffled back and quickly picked himself of the ground and ran away but the shadow was right on his tail. Chase looked behind him and picked up the pace trying to get away. He didn't notice he was heading straight towards the stairs. He tripped and fell down them and got knocked out at the bottom. The dark shadow disappeared.

Chase woke up on a bed with Miranda and Spike leaning over him. He groaned at the bright light and sat up.

"Chase are you ok?" Miranda said in her sweet voice.

Chase rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I think so"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was being chased and I tripped and fell down the stairs"

"I think he's had a bad bump you better take him home for now" Miranda said to Spike

"What? Im not lying" Chase protested

"Come on lets go" Spike grabbed Chase and went home.

* * *

Please fave and follow! Hope you liked it


	3. It is Thantos!

Hey here is chapter 3! im gonna try and get this fanfic finished so expect loads of chapters one after the other

* * *

Back at home Chase was resting on the sofa while Spike was reading some comic.

"Spike you have to believe me I was being chased!"

"Eh"

"SPIKE!"

"I don't know Chase. On one hand you had a bad bump on your head, you could be imagining it. On the other head I keep thinking it's Thantos but that's impossible"

Chase got up into a sitting position "Well I saw a black shadow and Thantos is the darkness...it's a possibility"

"We should go back and find out for sure before we tell anyone"

"Your right lets go!"

Chase and Spike ran to the lab and used their capsules to get back to Coventry and they went back to where Chase saw the black shadow.

"There's nothing here" Spike grumbled

"It was here I swear"

Spike turned around to head back but Thantos was right in face. Spike grabbed Chase's arm and ran. Chase looked back and saw Thantos, he screamed.

"He's coming!"

Both boys ran for their lives but Thantos was faster.

Karsh was walking down the same corridor. He was about to turn the corner when Chase and Spike ran past him.

"Hey I thought you had gone" he called after them and them Thantos bumped into him. Karsh looked at him.

"Hi" he said then sprinted after Chase and Spike.

He caught up with them and they all hid in a small room that just fitted them all.

"See I told you" Chase panted

"This is not good. He's probably got Alex and Camryn" Karsh breathed "We have to tell Miranda and Aron" He was about to step out of the room when Spike grabbed his arm.

"What if he is still out there?!"

"Good point"

Chase scanned the corridor through the door "I don't think he's there"

The cautiously stepped out and went straight to see Miranda and Aron.

Karsh told them what happened

"Are you sure it was Thantos?" Aron questioned

"Positive" Karsh replied

"This is bad. If he's got Alex and Cam god knows what he'll do"

"What are we gonna do" Chase said

"I don't know. We have no idea where he would keep Alex and Cam" Miranda butted in

"We have to think fast. Alex and Cam are in great danger" Aron said seriously

Chase and Spike looked at each other in worry.

* * *

And that's chapter 3! yay


	4. taking matters into our own hands

WOOOOOOOOP CHAPTER 4!

* * *

Aron and Miranda went into another room to discus the matter alone leaving Karsh, Chase and Spike wondering what to do themselves.

"We have got to do something" Spike roared

"I agree" Chase said

"Guys lets just wait and see what Aron and Miranda come up with" Karsh said

"There is not time to loose" Spike said "Come on Chase"

Spike and Chase went out of the room and back home. They quickly changed into their mission suits and once again went back to Coventry.

"Now what" Chase said

"We find Thantos and demand for him to let Alex and Camryn go!" Spike growled

"And what if I don't let them go" Thantos appeared beside them. Spike and Chase got into a fighting pose.

"You! Let them go or you'll have us to deal with" Chase yelled

Thantos sent some kind of spell towards the boys. They managed to avoid it.

"Is that all you got pipsqueak!" Spike shouted

He sent another spell which hit Spike causing him to fly backwards

"HEY!" Chase screamed and got out his laser bo staff and ran to attack Thantos.

Spike got up and brushed himself off. He also got out his laser bo staff and joined the fight.

They managed to get some hits off but Thantos proved to strong for just them two. Soon enough Chase and Spike were on the floor, exhausted and beaten.

"You thought you could defeat me. That's cute but im much stronger, you had no chance"

"This is not over" Chase mumbled half conscious.

"OH it is" Thantos created a ball of electricity and shot it at the boys.

Chase put up his force field and so did Spike before it his them. The ball bounced of their force field and back at Thantos. He got knocked back by it.

"HA! hit by your own spell" Spike laughed as he got up.

Thantos groaned and ran away.

"Quick go after him" Chase said.

"What about you?"

"Just go I'll be right behind you" Chase urged

Spike gave chase as Chase got up off the floor and soon after ran after them.


	5. Woman in black aka Chase

HEEEEEY ps I don't own the Woman in Black 2... any of you seen that yet? This might have spoilers to that film in this chapter

* * *

After running for a while Spike stopped in front of a old looking mansion, where Thantos had gone into. He looked behind him and there was no sign of Chase. Spike decided to enter without Chase. He opened the big metal door and it slammed behind him.

"Great, this is how horror movies start" Spike huffed.

He looked around and felt chills running down his spine.

"This place looks familiar..." Spike paused and thought then his eyes widened "Shit this place looks like that house form Woman in Black two! I better not see that weirdo kid here then"

Spike walked up the creaky staircase. He went to the furthest room on the right and pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. He heard chain clunk on the other side. He took a step back and kicked the door several times. Eventually it opened to reveal Alex and Camryn chained to the wall. Spike gasped at the sight. He ran over to them and shook them.

"Alex! Cam! Can you hear me?"

Camryn nodded weakly not knowing who was actually talking. Spike smiled and started to tug at the chains hoping to brake them off the wall. He suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then coming down the corridor towards him. He tensed up

"No woman in black or a Thantos is getting the better of me" He clenched his fists and swung round and punched whoever was there.

The person was knocked out cold.

Spike looked down at the person and face palmed, it was Chase.

"God damn it Chase" he grumbled and knelt down next to him.

"Chase?!" Spike slapped his cheek lightly.

Chase groaned "Oww why'd you do that?" He sat up

"I thought you were either Thantos or the woman in black"

"Do I look like a woman to you?"

"Maybeeeee..."

"Here I found a key that might unlock the chains"

Spike took the key from Chase and unlocked the chains.

* * *

yeah I watched the woman in back 2 last night. don't wanna give off to many spoilers


	6. Explosive rage

Hi again! :D

* * *

Spike finished unlocking the chains.

"Lets get out of here" He said.

Chase picked up Alex and Spike picked up Cam and they headed to the stairs. Everything was going well until they got to the front door where Thantos emerged.

"Well at least its not the woman in..." Chase started

"Shut up" Thantos cut him off "You are not leaving"

"We'll see about that" Spike put Cam down on the floor "Lets rumble"

Thantos disappeared and reappeared on top of the stairs. "Catch me first"

Spike ran after him. Chase sighed and placed Alex next to Camryn and ran after his brother.

For at least 10 minutes they were running like mad men all over the place trying to catch Thantos. Chase had gotten lost. He walked through a hall way trying to catch his breath.

"Spike? Where are you?" Before Chase could say anything els he was grabbed from behind by Thantos. Chase struggled against his grip.

"No one can save you know"

Chase felt his body getting weaker the more he struggled. "Let me go!"

Now, before Thantos could answer him, he was grabbed from behind. He let Chase go and turned around to come face to face with Karsh and Ileana. Thantos quickly disappeared again. Karsh and Ileana went to Chase's side.

"You ok?" Ileana asked.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Come on lets find Spike and get out"

The three of them jogged down the hall to the staircase and saw Thantos strangling Spike. Chase's heart skipped a beat, Spike looked at him shakily. He was very pale and he was about to pass out. Chase's anger grew inside of him.

"Get. Off. Him" He said in a deep voice. Thantos just chuckled and tightened his grip on Spike's neck. Spike began choking and coughing, gasping for air.

Chase clenched his fists and started glowing blue. Karsh and Ileana backed away from him. Blue sparks began erupting from Chase's body.

"Get off him!" Chase shouted before lightning shot from his body and spread all over the room. He let out a scream and more lightning exploded out of him. Many bolts struck Thantos and he let go of Spike. Spike fell to the floor and looked up at Chase in complete shock but he had to look away because the lightning was extremely bright. Soon enough the lightning died down and Chase fell to his knees.

* * *

Well... what can I say Chase has a new ability and I'd probably use it in a another fanfic. I'm making this up as I go so god knows what will happen. haha

The next chapter might be last one I don't know.


	7. Happy ending

LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Karsh ran over to Chase while Ileana went to Spike.

Ileana knelt next to Spike. Spike rubbed his neck and let out a couple of coughs. Ileana looked over at Thantos. Thantos turned into a black shadow then disappeared hopefully for good.

Karsh put his hand on Chase's back

"You alright?" He asked very concerned.

"What the hell just happened?" He breathed

"I was hoping you would tell us that"

Karsh helped him up and they went downstairs. Chase sat down next to Spike. They looked at each other for a minuet before they said something.

"We have got to ask Davenport about that" Spike said

Chase nodded and hugged his brother. Spike shook his head but hugged back. Once Chase and Spike regained their strength they headed back to Coventry with Alex and Camryn.

Aron and Miranda thanked them and said for them to come back to see Alex and Cam when they were better. The boys agreed and headed home.

A week later they returned to Coventry.

Miranda greeted them and showed them to where the girls were.

"Hey guys!" Camryn said

"Hey" The boys said in unison.

"We wanna say thanks for saving us" Alex said

"Yeah thank you so much" Cam added.

Alex went up to Chase and kissed him on the cheek and Camryn went up to Spike and kissed him on the cheek. Both boys blushed and looked at each other with wide grins.

* * *

kind of a crappy ending but I hoped you liked it!


End file.
